glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn Fabray
Lucy Quinn Fabray is a major character on Glee: The New York Story ''in the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. She was a student at William McKinley High School, and at Yale University. She was in the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. Quinn aims for to find self-worth and acceptance from peers. However, she soon learns that she doesn't ''need anyone to make her happy and successful. Her best friends are Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. She is also close to Rachel Berry, and developed a close relationship with Marley Rose. She dated Puck when she returned to New York for Thanksgiving, but they broke up in the middle of Season Two. Towards the end of Season Two, she dates Biff, a student at Yale that gets Quinn addicted to prescription pills. When Quinn acknowledged the relationship was mostly out of convenience, she showed interest in Puck again, but was surprised and heartbroken when Puck moved on to Marley. Quinn's efforts to change Puck's mind went all for not, and she eventually broke up with Biff. Quinn dated Sam for a little while in Season Four, but they broke up when Sam realized he was in love with Mercedes. Quinn then sparks a relationship with Brody, who accepts her for who she is. They get engaged in Season Five, and are married in Season Six. Quinn was originally introduced as a recurring character for the first three seasons, but was added to the main cast for the final three seasons. Quinn is currently a high profile lawyer in New York City. Biography Lucy Quinn Fabray was born on February 1, 1994 to Judy and Russel Fabray. Quinn was always expected to be the perfect daughter, but that went out the window when she was pregnant at the age of 15. Quinn later went on to have Beth, but gave her up for adoption. Other than Quinn trying to find love and validation, she finds out she has breast cancer, which gives her a whole new lease on life. Quinn eventually overcomes her cancer, and decides to settle in New York City with Brody. Personality Quinn is introduced as the typical cheerleader that's obsessed with popularity. She initially walked around with a sense of superiority over her friends and classmates. At times, Quinn is shown to be conceited and manipulative, especially when she doesn't get what she wants; she tries to win Puck back despite him being in a new relationship, and even goes as far as manipulating Santana and Brittany to do a musical number with her. Quinn is obsessed with being wanting to be loved, and for a while, she believes having a boyfriend will give her that sense of validation she has been searching for. As time went on, Quinn realized having a boyfriend didn't guarantee happiness, and instead of being nasty to Marley, she apologized and gave Marley her blessing to be with Puck. Eventually, Quinn finds romance with Brody, as he accepts her for who she truly is. Since then, she has become a more kinder person, and even considerate to a fault. Relationships Quinn-Brody Relationship ''(Quody)'' The Quinn-Brody '''relationship (commonly known as '''Quody) is the romantic relationship between Quinn Fabray and Brody Weston. Quinn and Brody initially had animosity for each other when Artie paired them up for his class assignment. Brody assumed Quinn was stuck up and Quinn assumed Brody had no substance. Quinn later realizes Brody is reading a Nicholas Sparks novel, and it piques her interest, although Brody fails to see why Quinn is interested. Later on, Quinn has an anxiety attack during the filming of Artie's class assignment and Brody goes to check on her. Quinn tearfully admits she just wants someone to love her, and Brody decides to take her to Callbacks to show her a fun time. Eventually, Quinn and Brody warm up to each other and Brody admits his sister had passed away from cancer. Quinn becomes touched Brody trusted her with that information, and they get closer, eventually starting a relationship. In Season Five, Quinn is diagnosed with cancer and she's initially worried that Brody will become upset with the thought of losing Quinn. But Brody sticks by Quinn and after she's in remission, Brody proposes to Quinn. While initially hesitant, Quinn accepts Brody's proposal, and the two of them marry during the five-year time jump in Season Six. Puck-Quinn Relationship ''(Quick)'' The Puck-Quinn '''relationship (commonly known as '''Quick) was the romantic relationship between Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, two former members of the New Directions. Puck and Quinn had history from High School as Quinn became pregnant with Puck's child. Eventually Quinn gave birth to Beth, but they gave her up for adoption. Quinn and Puck eventually decide to give their relationship another try in the episode Thanksgiving, but they breakup prior to the episode Candle In The Wind. Puck wants to rekindle his relationship with Quinn, but she rebuffs his advances. Puck becomes heartbroken and cuts off their friendship. However, his heart is slowly mended back by Marley, which makes Quinn jealous. Quinn tries to get Puck to see they're perfect for each other, but this time Puck rebuffs her advances. Quinn eventually realizes how happy Puck is, and decides to back away from his relationship with Marley, with the two of them becoming friends. Quinn-Sam Relationship ''(Fabrevans)'' The Quinn-Sam '''relationship (commonly known as '''Fabrevans) was the romantic relationship between Quinn Fabray '''and '''Sam Evans. After Puck gets engaged, Quinn feels she had lost her chance at romance, but Sam assures her that he cares for Quinn deeply. Quinn has a tough time believing it, but she eventually gives in to Sam and the two have a relationship. However, the relationship is short lived when Sam realizes he still has feelings for Mercedes. Quinn breaks up with Sam since she's tired of competing with Mercedes for his attention. Quinn-Biff Relationship ''(Quiff)'' The Quinn-Biff '''relationship (commonly known as '''Quiff) was the romantic relationship between Quinn Fabray and Biff McIntosh. Quinn introduces Biff as her boyfriend to Puck when Puck decides to profess his love for her. Quinn then makes Puck believe that Biff is her soulmate, and tells him to leave the Yale campus. It's quite clear Biff doesn't have Quinn's best interests in mind as he has Quinn popping prescription pills, which puts her in a loopy state. After everyone tells Quinn that Biff isn't good for her, she eventually realizes this and breaks up with him. Trivia * Quinn is stated to have multiple personalities, which Sam labels as 50 Shades of Quinn. * Quinn is the third female in the series to get married, behind Rachel and Marley. * Quinn is the second person to marry someone who wasn't in their original Glee Club; Puck, who married Marley, was the other.